Resident care management solutions help care givers such as medical attendants, doctors, nurses, nursing assistants, spouses, family members, etc. These solutions help to maintain a smooth flow of information from one stop to the other. This helps in no break in information exchange. Also, since there are no breaks in information exchange hence, they make caregivers efficient.
However, the existing solutions are labor intensive. In most cases there is no electronic system and caregivers use manual processes. In cases where there are electronic systems, User has to complete a lot of formalities and has to process and fill information from various screens and interfaces. Such process makes task difficult and the objective of the smooth flow of information is not met. Further, there is also no automation within such solutions that helps other users to be informed when there is any modification or actionable item generated for them by one or more user(s).
Another drawback of such solution is that there is no customization of interface for different users. Also, there is no escalation procedure in case the actionable item is not fulfilled.
Therefore, there exists a need for an efficient care/resident management solution.